O'Donnell Family/Trivia
Lu is a fan of Dora the Explorer. A list of schools Lu has been expelled from: #Washington International School - Primary School Campus #Aidan Montessori School #Arts & Technology Academy PCS #Thurgood Marshall Child Development Center #Knowledge Learning Corp #Two Rivers PCS #Kennedy School #Commerce Kids #Naylor Road School #KIPP DC: LEAP Academy #Marshall Elementary School #School-Within-School at Peabody #Bright Horizons Learning Center #Ross Elementary School #Zenas Child Development Center #Atlantic Gardens Child Center #Early childhood Academy: Walter Washington Campus for flushing lit cherry bombs down the toilet in the girls' bathroom #Little Folks School #The French Maternal School #British School of Washington #Montessori School of Washington #Eagle Academy PCS for bullying other children #Prospect Learning Center #Nannie Helen Burroughs School #Amidon-Bowen Elementary School #St. Patrick's Episcopal Day School #Oyster-Adams Bilingual School #Dupont Park Adventist School #St. Francis Xavier Academy #Browne Education Campus #Triangle Tots Child Development Center #Adele B McQueen Preschool Center #Bright Horizons Energy Child Development Center #World Banks Children's Center #Bridges Academy #Humpty Dumpty Nursery School #Sidwell Friends School #KIPP DC: Discover Academ #Randall Hyland Private School #Broadcast Child Development Center #Arnold & Porter Children's Center #Fdic Child Development Center #Excel Academy PCS #Kiddies Kollege #Lowell School #Montessori School of Chevy Chase #Little Flower Montessori School #First Baptist Church Child Care Center #Federal Trade Commission Child Development Center #Thomson Elementary School #Small Savers Child Care Center #Southeast Child Development Center #Preparatory School of the District of Columbia #Calvary Christian Academy #Smithsonian Early Enrichment Center #Dot Child Development Center #Georgetown Montessori School #Child Development Center at Dept of Labor #Upo Early Childhood Dev Center 4 #Just Us Kids for throwing furniture around #Lipton Corporate Child Care Center #Garfield Elementary School #Center City PCS - Shaw #Nalle Elementary School #Bright Horizons CHLDRN's Center PCS #Capitol Hill Cluster Peabody Elementary School #St. Ann's Academy #National Child Care #Child Care for Superior Court for attacking the staff #Community Academy PCS-Butler Bilingual #Us Kids Child Development Center #Annunciation Catholic School #Huckleberry Cheesecake for setting the teacher's car on fire #Sharpe Health School #Capitol Kids II #Stepping Stone Learning Center #Meridian PCS #St. Thomas More Catholic School for stealing money from the collection basket #The Children's House of Washington for bullying other children at the playground #Cornerstone Schools of Washington, D.C. for stealing #Capitol Hill Day School #St. Peter's Interparish School #Beauv, the National Cathedral Elementary School #St. Augustine School #Georgetown Day School - Lower/Middle School #Kingsbury Day School #The River School #National Presbyterian School #Auguste Montessori #DC Prep Benning Elementary School #Howard Road Academy Public Charter School - Penn. Ave Campus #New Samaritan Day Care Center #AppleTree Early Learning PCS - Columbia Heights Campus #La Petite Academy #AppleTree Early Learning PCS - Amidon Campus #AppleTree Early Learning PCS - Riverside Campus #Holy Trinity School #Franklin Montessori School - Forest Hill Campus #Sacred Heart School #Kuumba Learning Center #Calvary Christan Academy #Howard University Early Learning #Kids Are Us Learning Center #Ideal School of Washington #Kendall Demonstration Elementary School #Metropolitian Day School #Nationhouse Watoto School #Washington Yu Ying PCS for blowing up the playground with cherry bombs Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia